lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Godfather Death (The Tales of Krimson Mask)
This article is about the Krimson Mask promo. For the character, see Godfather Death. Godfather Death was a promo written by Krimson Mask in November 2006 for Homecoming where he fought cYnical in his fourth e-wrestling match. The promo was a re-telling of the fairy tale and character known as Godfather Death, which was twisted for The Tales of Krimson Mask. The promo scored a show-high 4.60 average promo score, however cYnical defeated Mask by a total score of 0.10. Promo ~ THE TALES OF KRIMSON MASK ~ GODFATHER DEATH ~Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, in a time long, long ago, there lived a single poor Mother who had to work day and night just to give her two babies bread. At the time, the Mother decided that she had to have a godparent watch over her little babies in case she could not financially continue, because their was no providing father. The Mother went out to the village road intending to ask the first person she met to be the children’s godfather. ''The first person she met was the good Lord who knew exactly why the Mother was coming to Him. '''God': “Poor lady, I am sorry for you. I will hold your little children at the baptismal font and will take of them all the days of their lives.” Mother: “Who are you?” God: “I am the Good Lord.” Mother: “I do not want you to be the godfather. You give to the rich and let the poor starve.” Mother spoke this way because she had no idea how wisely God portions out wealth and poverty. So she turned away from the Lord and continued forth. Suddenly, the Devil prowled next to her. '''Devil': “Poor lady, what is troubling you? If you take me as the children’s sponsor, I will give them gold heaped high and wide beyond what any king could ever dream of.” Mother: “Who are you?” Devil: “I am the Devil.” Mother: “Then I do not want you to be the godfather. You trick men and lead them astray.” So she turned from the Devil and continued forth. She went on in the village until bone-thin Death walked up to her. '''Death': “Choose me as the godfather.” Mother: “Who are you?” Death: “I am Death who makes all men equal.” Mother: “Yes. You are the right one. You take from the rich and the poor without distinction. You do not lead men astray. You will be the godfather. “ Death: “I will make your children famous. Everyone will remember their names when their time has come.” Mother: “Great. The baptism is next Sunday. Be there on time.” At the baptismal ceremony, Death appeared just as he had said and stood there as a proper godfather should. He watched as the baby boy and baby girl had water splashed on their foreheads. The Mother tied a green velvet hood on the baby boy and red velvet hood on the baby girl. Godfather Death cradled the little baby girl in his bony arms. '''Death': “What’s her name?” Mother: “She doesn’t have a real name. I just call her Little Red Riding Hood.” Godfather Death looked at the girl and smirked to himself. '''Death': “I like this one.” ………………………………………………….. ~Once upon a time, in a motel bedroom not too far from New York City, there lived a man who lay on a bed who was patiently awaiting the woman he had just recently met a few hours ago. The motel was nothing glamorous. It was just your usual run-of-the-mill, $60-a-night, motel room in the middle of the countryside with a blinking neon-orange fluorescent “Vacancy” sign out front. Inside, the contents of the room were not much better. It just consisted of a flower-patterned coversheet on the bed, a table near the far wall, a nightstand with a lamp, and a TV on a dresser. But the motel room was of no significance to him. This was the most remote place that was available to him and the lovely hitchhiker he picked up on Highway 20. ''Suddenly, he heard the bathroom door creak open. He turned around to see her standing there. She wore a red lace dress that slit in the front, a lace thong to match, and black Mary Jane heels. But the attire that was most unique was the woman’s red velvet hood. His chest sucked in from excitement as he felt his pants get a little tighter around the front of his waist. His eyes crawled down the chest of the girl known as Red Riding Hood. '''Man': “I can’t believe we’re gonna do this right now.” Little Red: “I am just so happy a nice man like you picked me up. It was so cold outside. My face was beginning to feel colder than a polar bear’s nut sack.” Man: “You know, I can’t say I’ve ever picked up a hitchhiker like you before. Matter of fact, you’re like no other woman I’ve ever met before. Heck, I’m can’t believe why you’re still dressed for Halloween.” Little Red: “This is how I always dress. But tell me, what is this hallow-ween thing everyone keeps telling me about?” Man: “Don’t worry about it babe. Just give me how I want it.” Little Red turned around and flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder revealing an almost covered rear with just shadows of her butt coming through. She bent over to buckle the heel she had not finished putting on, allowing her dress to glide up her sides and reveal her near-naked ass. He moved closer to grab hold of her hips and she turned around. She whispered into his ear: '''Little Red': “I want you to be my true love.” Her hand grazed his pants and flipped open his belt. The end snapped against her stomach and then slid out. The man tried to sneak a kiss but she only allowed his lips to slip against hers before kneeling down to unbutton his pants with her teeth. She then followed a trail of kisses up his chest while pulling his shirt over his head. ''He grabbed her neck and pulled her in. His lips hit her soft neck and slowly made their way down her chest as perfume hit his nose. The man began touching her body with soft kisses until stopping at her breasts. He pulled the lace aside as her nipples peaked through the fabric. The man glided his tongue around her nipple as she gasped with excitement. He then flicked his tongue and began to suck. ''Little Red’s hand grabbed his and led it up her silky leg to her pantyline. Both his hands went under her thong as he rubbed his fingers on herself and then brought them to his lips. He licked each one becoming more aroused by the taste and smell. ''She slowly pushed him against the end of the bed and bent down to pull his pants off from around his ankles, allowing only for him to see her cleavage popping out of the dress and her blonde hair streaming down her back. She pressed him onto the mattress and the strap slid off of her shoulder exposing her golden skin. She grazed her lips up his leg and around his waist. The warmth of her mouth sent chills through his body as she glided her lips up and down. ''She stood up, turned around, and bent directly over, allowing every curve of her body to be revealed as she unbuckled her heels and slipped them off. He reached up to try and grab her but she pressed him off. She turned back around and jumped on top of him, straddling him as she arched her back so her breasts tickled his chest. '''Little Red': “Show me how you want it.” He grabbed her thighs as he sat up and lifted her up with him as he stood. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and her left arm around his neck allowing her right hand to be free to roam her own body. The sight of her touching herself drove him wild and he lowered her onto himself. The warmth hit them both and she took in a deep breath next to his ear sending shivers down his spine. '''Little Red': “Do me do me do me do me do me do me do me do me do me do me!” He took her dress and ripped it down to the ground, leaving Little Red’s signature scarlet hood and red undies as the only remaining articles of clothing on her body. The rest of her body was exposed, dripping with sweat that channeled its way down her chest and parting at the abs of her stomach. ''He lifted her up to rest her on the top of hotel room’s table and positioned her thong to align with himself. He thrusted in and she let out a moan. He moved slowly in and out. Each time their breathing got heavier as it became in sync and motion. She held her breath trying to control herself from making noise, but when she finally let the air go, a moan rumbled with it. She could feel herself getting hotter as her body became more and more aggressive. ''Red gazed into his eyes with lust. He was filled with determination and desire which shown through his face. He moved in to kiss her and she slipped her tongue into his mouth then slightly nibbled on his lip before moving back. She arched her back pushing her chest out for a better angle. ''He could feel her getting more excited as she felt her body give way. Her body started to tingle. She reached back and grabbed his thighs pulling her hips hard against his to work with his thrusts. He began to speed up causing him to get more excited. The feelings raced up his body. ''She could feel him getting bigger as he neared climax. She reached back and stood up grabbing his neck and pulling his mouth towards hers. They pushed their tongues in and out with the rhythm of their bodies until he pushed as hard as possible and relaxed. The man then rested on the side of the bed with Little Red gasping for air. She reached towards his ear: '''Little Red': “I love you.” Man: “I, uh, do too.” Little Red: “We are so perfect for each other. It’s about time that I finally found my true love. I just knew it. I knew that you were what I have been looking for. We were perfect for each other. We were meant for each other. Our love is true. It will better than Prince Charming & Snow White. It will be better than SamYi and Cher. It will be better than any other couple’s love. I can not believe how well everything is turning out right now.” Man: “Um, hold on for a sec…” Little Red: “Oh! I can not wait till we go to Homecoming together. Do you know what Homecoming is? Ooh ooh! I do. It is where me and Krimmy will finally go back home. The two of us have been looking all over to find a way back home. We have looked through forests. We have looked through cities. But I never knew that we would find our way back home inside a square garden that’s in the big apple. I want to see how what this looks like. I know back home there was this old woman who lived in a shoe. She had so many children, she didn’t know what to do. She gave them some broth without any bread. Then whipped them all soundly and put them to bed. I thought that was a little weird, but a square garden in a big apple should be a little stranger. I can not wait to tell all my friends back home about it looks like.” Man: “You do know…” Little Red: “The one problem is that I do not know how we will get back home at Homecoming. All I know is that Krimmy gets to play with a wizard named cYnical. He plays around with fire a lot. Mother always said to me that it is bad to play with fire. She always said that you can burn yourself and get really really really burnt, kinda like my friend Jumpin’ Jack. He burned his toe when he decided to jump over a candlestick. I don’t why he kept doing that because he was a stupid retard, but what can you do. Right?” Man: “Can I say somethi…” Little Red: “I just can not wait to get back home. I am so sick of this world. Everyone seems to think I am a whacko or something. Do you think I am a whacko?” Man: “Ye….” Little Red: “Of course not. Why would you think that of your future wife? You do know that you are coming with me. We are going to get married. I can not wait. We will make wedding invitations and mail them out to everyone in the kingdom. It will read “The two shall become one. We request the honor of your presence at the marriage of Miss Red Riding Hood and Mister, um, Mister…. What’s your name again?” Man: “It’s Chris. But if you…” Little Red: “Oh yeah. We request the honor of your presence at the marriage of Miss Red Riding Hood and Mister Chris as they begin their new life together on whatever day we get back home.' Oh that sounds swell. Then we can have a dessert reception after the ceremony. Oh! Just think of the cake they will make. I hope it has a lot of chocolate. But I am getting way ahead of myself. I just can not wait till you meet my family. You will get to see my Mother and Grandmother. I have not seen them in soooooooo long. Oh, I just can not wait till we spend the rest of our lives together. What do you think we should name our first baby? I was thinking maybe we would not name him Jack. There are a lot of Jacks in my world. What do you think? What do you think we should name our first child?” Chris: “Shut Up Woman!” Little Red: “What? How could you say that?” Chris: We are not getting married!? You’re getting waaaaaaay ahead of yourself. This was just a one time thing.” Little Red: “A one time thing? What are you saying?” Chris: “I don’t mean to hurt you or anything, but there’s no way we can get married.” Little Red: “What do you mean? We’re supposed to get married. It is meant to be.” Chris: “There is no way this is going to work out.” Little Red: “Why not? I mean, for goodness sakes, I just let you do me. I gave you my body. I touched your…your….dick!” Chris: “You are taking this way too personally.” Little Red: “I do not get it. Why do you not want to be married?” Chris: “Because…I already am married.” Little Red: “YOU ARE WHAT?” Chris: “Listen. I feel horrible about this. I should have never done this one night stand thing. I thought you knew what you were getting yourself into. Obviously I was wrong. And besides, nobody has sex their first night in a motel room and then gets married.” Little Red’s facial reaction to the sudden news begins to turn angry. Her forehead caves downward as her eyebrows cinch closer together. '''Chris': “Come on. You don’t need to get all sensitive. Your not gonna cry are you?” Little Red: “No. I am not.” Chris: “Then why are you giving me that look?” Little Red: “Why? Because this is the look I always give to people when Krimson Mask is about to cut off their head. Tee hee hee hee hee.” Chris: “Huh!?” Right on cue due to their symbiotic relationship, Krimson Mask crashes through the ceiling, landing just a few feet away from the bed that Chris is laying on. Krimson Mask lifts his axe above his head and swings it down towards the private regions of the man. ''SLICE! ''He missed. ''The bed splits in two pieces as he rolls out just in time to avoid the blade slicing through his body. The monster snarls from within the deep recesses of his body, sending tremors all throughout the room. The odor off his clothing is atrocious, smelling similar to a slaughterhouse. Krimson Mask pulls out the axe and immediately directs his blinded face right towards the eyes of the frightened man. '''Chris': “WHAT IN THE HELL IS THAT?” Little Red: “Tee hee hee hee hee. We’re gonna play a little game with you. It’s called: Peek-A-Boo. Krimmy’s Here to Kill You! Hee hee hee hee hee. You jerk!” The man sprints towards the motel room’s door. He frantically tries to unlock the door as the Beauty & the Bloodbeast stalk towards him. Finally he opens the door to slide out the room. As he tries to close it, Krimson Mask’s thrown axe penetrates through door, shattering millions of pieces of wood throughout the air. Outside, a loud scream is heard. Then silence echoes through the night air. '''Little Red': “Did he not know that no one can play Keep Away from you.” Little Red gives a sweet smile to her protector. With sown-up eyelids and stitched mouth, Krimson Mask walks toward the shattered door to retrieve his Redwood axe and pour the flowing blood of Chris’s head onto his concealed mask. The pair walks past the doorway out of the motel room, but much to Little Red’s amazement, nothing is outside. Nothing at all. There is no victim. There is no axe. There is no outside. Little Red looks behind her and sees no motel building anymore. She looks down and sees no ground beneath her feet. All that exists is nothing but pure blackness. '''Little Red': “Krimmy, there is something wrong out here.” As Little Red ponders the current state of their unknown situation, the shadows in the darkness start dancing in the background, but yet no movement can be seen or heard. The shadows seem to be alive, almost as if something or someone is watching their every move. The air starts to drop to an ice cold temperature as both feel their lungs are filled with frost. Both Krimson Mask & Little Red sense the peculiarity of the environment as this world is completely foreign to anything they’ve encountered before. Suddenly a grim voice talks: '''Death': “You are so grown up now, my Little Red.” Little Red turns around and sees a bone-thin figure draped in a black robe, carrying a large scythe in his bony fingers. '''Little Red': “Who are you?” Death: “I am Death who makes all men equal." Little Red: “What could Death possibly want from us?” Death: “You do not recognize me, but I am with you everyday. You are my favorite godchild. I have been well-pleased with your actions since the day I went to your baptism.” Little Red: “Mother never told me anything about Death being my godfather.” Death: “It is because I told her to never speak of me. I wanted to see what you manage without my guidance. As I have seen, you and Krimson Mask have done very well for yourselves. But I have not invited you into my realm to praise your past accomplishments. There’s a reason why you two are here.” Suddenly behind Death’s shadow, thousands and thousands of candles appear, burning in endless rows against the background of darkness. Some of the candles were tall. Some of the candles were medium-sized. Some of the candles were short. Every moment, some candles burned out, while others lit up. Every time this happened, a tiny flame from the burned out candles would jump to the new, taller candles. '''Death:' “Look. These are the life lights of mankind. The tall candles belong to the young ones who are just starting out in the world. The medium candles represent those who are in the prime of their lives. The short candles represent those who are very old and close to meeting their fate with me. As you see, their flames are about to extinguish." Little Red: “Oh Death. Where is my Grandmother’s life light? How much longer does she have left? I miss her so much. She’s still alive, isn’t she?” Death walks over to the endless rows of candle lights and points out a small stub that’s about to burn out. '''Death:' “This is your Grandmother’s life light.” Little Red: “Oh dear, it’s almost gone. Please give her a new light.” Death: “I shall, but only on one condition.” Little Red: “Anything. Please.” Death: “I have one problem that I need from you and Krimson Mask that I can not do by myself.” Little Red: “Tell me. What is it?” Death strolls toward a dark abyss of space where just one isolated candle sits alone, separated from the endless rows of candles. The candle stub barely has any wax underneath. Even though it looks like it’s ready to extinguish, the flame remains stubbornly strong. '''Death:' “There is one Flame that never goes out. It’s the one Flame that manages to escape the order of my realm.” Death walks over to the center of the space where the candle sits. As Death approaches the small candlestick, the small flicker appears brighter. As Death closes near, the flicker becomes a Flame. ''The Flame erupts in front of the ice-cold face of Death. As the Flame becomes hotter, Death is forced to retreat from the glow of searing heat. The illumination of the Flame lights up the wide abyss of darkness... ''...Death escapes from the Flame's glow as the candle... ''...reduces once again to a flicker. '''Death': “The Flame belongs to cYnical. I can not get close enough to extinguish his life light. I have tried so many times to end his life, but the Flame is too strong for me.” Little Red: “So what do you want Krimmy to do about it?” Death: “My dear Little Red. I want you and Krimson Mask to extinguish the life light in him at Homecoming. cYnical fails to realize that his mortal time has past. He blames me for taking his sweet Jen when it was the proper time for her to go. The thing he fails to realize is that my touch will reunite their love. She has been patiently awaiting for him, looking down on him from the golden gates of heaven. cYnical has made her heavenly life a prison. Death gives a stone cold look into the Flame that taunts him. '''Death': “Because of the Flame, he challenges the purpose of my being. He wants to destroy the reason for my existence. No born human has ever dared to defy my touch of fatality. It is my job to ensure he passes the torch to a new generation.” Little Red: “This is gonna be hard. Krimmy has never fought a gOd before.” Death: “But cYnical has never faced anyone as unmerciful as Krimson Mask before. The two of you have brought countless victims to my dominion. There is no one better qualified for such a task. Krimson Mask will be my messenger of Death to this so-called human gOd.” Little Red: “We will do it. But please, give my Grandmother a new candle. She’s about to die. I can’t stand to see her gone.” Death walks over to the small stub with a new candlestick. Death takes the candle’s flame on the small stub and transfers it to the new candlestick, extending the Grandmother’s life. '''Death': “Your request has been granted.” Little Red: “Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you.” Death: “Now please grant my request.” Little Red: “Yes Godfather Death. Me and Krimmy will do it. But please, can you spare me one more favor. I have to ask you: When Krimmy extinguishes cYnical’s Flame, how do we get back home?” Death: “In due time my dear godchild…in due time.” Suddenly, the candlelit world of Death begins to disintegrate as the present world becomes clear again. '''Little Red': “WAIT! What does that mean!” The underworld is reduced to nothing as Krimson Mask and Little Red stand outside the motel room with their victim’s head sliced off in front of them, just as what was supposed to happen before. Krimson Mask goes to pick up his axe, but instead finds it replaced with Death’s scythe. The monster wields the large curved blade and begins to chuckle within. See also *The Tales of Krimson Mask'' External links Category:Promos Category:The Tales of Krimson Mask